


that sinking feeling

by dollsome



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: Alexis helps Stevie around the motel to distract herself from her Ted heartbreak. Stevie is doing just fine with that.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	that sinking feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon prompt "Schitt's Creek, Stevie/Alexis, motel DIY gone wrong (or maybe very right)". :)

Alexis is staring at the leaky faucet. Drip, drip, drip. When she volunteered to help Stevie out with some routine maintenance around the motel -- she’s been a whirlwind of activity lately, like now that she’s made it through the bedridden phase, she can outrun her heartbreak -- this is about what Stevie expected.

“So should we … do something about the dripping?” Stevie urges, standing in the bathroom doorway.

“Oh.” Alexis snaps out of it. “Sorry. I was just thinking, the last time I really paid attention to a sink, it was because I broke David’s at the store having really great sex with Ted on it.”

“Those are some really … beautiful memories,” Stevie says awkwardly.

Alexis nods solemnly and takes a deep breath in. Her pretty eyes are shining. “And now I guess I’m, like, wondering if he’s out there somewhere, thinking of me whenever he sees a sink, or if he’s moved on. Are there even sinks in the Galapagos?”

“Probably,” says Stevie, “but I still think you made the right choice staying here.”

Alexis stares at the dripping water. “Yeah,” she says in a sigh at last. “There was nothing for me there.”

“Not even basic hygiene,” Stevie quips.

“Ted was looking really sweaty,” Alexis says. “Which was weirdly a very good look for him. _Mmmm._ ”

“Well, I’m sure he felt,” Stevie says, “um, really lucky to get to destroy a sink with you that one time. I’m sure he’ll cherish that memory forever. I would.” She mentally curses the Rose family for somehow doing the impossible and reawakening her capacity for empathy and, like, feelings. She never used to have these problems before. “If I was, you know. Ted. Which I’m not.” Stevie points at the broken sink, as if to say ‘Look at how much we’re not having sex on here,’ and then wants to throw herself off a building. None of the ones in Schitt’s Creek are tall enough to do fatal damage, but still.

Alexis’s eyes widen in delight. “ _Ste_ vie, you flirt.”

She swats Stevie’s arm with a bright-pink-nailed hand. Stevie is struck by one of those pesky once-in-a-while suspicions that if she was as gay as her wardrobe suggested, she’d be in real trouble here. Which would be way too depressing, considering she’s already got David on her Unrequited Roses Crush List. (God, that’s embarrassing.)

“You know just how to make a girl feel special,” Alexis goes on, tossing her mermaid hair in a way that she definitely must know is mesmerizing no matter where someone falls on the Kinsey scale.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” Stevie says with a nervous laugh.

“No, it is,” Alexis insists, her eyes turning suddenly serious.

They stare at each other, Alexis’s hand still on Stevie’s arm. Stevie wonders how Alexis used to get over heartbreaks back when she was a rich party girl, and if it coincided with the release of that Katy Perry song about cherry chapstick.

“I’m just gonna -- fix this--” Stevie mutters, brushing past Alexis into the bathroom.

“Right,” says Alexis, shaking her head like she’s waking up from a dream. “Right, yes, totally.” She does a weird little shimmy as she moves out of Stevie’s way. That’s one thing that Stevie has always liked about Alexis: she’s a hot girl who doesn’t move like a hot girl. Deep down, on some fundamental kinesthetic level, Alexis Rose gets what it is to be awkward. Stevie appreciates that.

She’s just twisting off the valve under the sink when Alexis says, “Hey, could you show me how to do that?” There’s a hint of shyness to her voice, and after a moment, she adds, “I’m just very into expanding my horizons right now. Trying new things and stuff.”

“Um, yeah,” Stevie says. Her face is hot for some reason. Probably all this grueling manual labor. “Of course. Come here.”

“Ooh, yay!” says Alexis, making her the first person to ever say ‘Yay’ about sink repair. She pulls her hair back in a totally unnecessary Time To Get To Work bun, an action that’s way more endearing than it should be, then crouches down next to Stevie. “This is so cute. I feel like Rosie the Riveter.”

Stevie looks over at her. “Didn’t she … rivet?”

“Yeah, and now we’re going to …” Alexis waves vaguely in front of them. “... rivet the sink back together!” 

“No,” says Stevie.

“Well, close enough,” Alexis says, undaunted. She’s somehow radiating joy and optimism in the face of total monotony. It should be annoying. “Here, give me that, I’ve totally got this.”

Stevie holds in a sigh, hands Alexis the pipe wrench, and adds a new line to her Unrequited Roses Crush List.


End file.
